Encounter
by Someone64
Summary: What was supposed to be a routine patrol ending, gets extended after detecting an unknown surge of power from a nearby planet. The crew of the Arthra goes to investigate and make some surprising discovery. What will they find.
1. Prologue - Discovery

A/N: Hi fellow readers, and welcome to my first ever crossover fanfiction. I had been a lurker of this site for a good few months and I wanted to give my hand at trying to write something. Though to be expected it was a bit tough as I had no clue how to start it, but when I did I had a pretty fun time writing what I tried to envision in my head. While it was fun, it was a bit tough and annoying having to edit out and flesh out all the inconsistency that I can done when I was writing this out. Of course, as all human beings I'm not perfect so please read and review and if possible PM me if there is something I need to flesh out, need to clarify, or tell me if there is some sort of spelling errors.

By the way, I am mostly doing this for fun (and because I had nothing better to do) and that also I'm writing this out as I go so don't expect consistent updates. It'll be sporadic a best.

* * *

**Encounter**

**Prologue - Discovery**

On the bridge of a ship stands a young girl in her mid teens, over looking at what seems to be an uninhabited planet over grown with vegetation and teeming with wildlife. The youth is about 15 years of age, with long light brown hair tied to left side of her head and her eyes were a beautiful light violet color. She was also dressed in her still new tactical officer uniform consisting of a white collared shirt, white with blue shoulder jacket, a blue skirt, white and blue shoes, and a black belt. The young teen is Captain Nanoha Takamachi of the TSAB 2nd Air Force and recently newly appointed instructor of the Ariel Tactical Instructor Corps.

She should have back on Midchilda training the new recruit of the air force but she wanted to do one last patrol duty before she devotes her time to training the new trainees.

"We were almost done with patrol, but we just had to encounter some sort of power spike, huh."

Internally pouting she still did her duty by being on standby, in case something had to be done, while watching the planet. As Nanoha stares at the planet she hears door open and close signaling that someone had entered or left the bridge. Turning around she sees a woman with cyan colored hair in a pony tail reaching to her lower back and 4 marks on her forehead in the shape of a diamond. She is wearing a white button up shirt, with a blue Admiral coat that stretches to her ankles, white pants, and blue heeled shoes. This is Lindy Harlaown, Admiral of the L-Class investigative ship, the Arthra who entered the bridge.

"Lindy-san, shouldn't you be sleeping by now?"

"I have and I should say the same to you."

"Nyahaha, sorry but I wanted to be ready for when the trouble starts. If there is any sort of trouble in the first place."

"I know, but being on edge all the time wouldn't be good for your health, you know that."

"Yes, I do."

Nanoha looks down as she recollects the unfortunate accident that had occurred one winter shortly after she had officially joined the Bureau. It was a painful recovery to both Nanoha and her close friends.

"All right, I'll go back to my room to rest a bit, take a nap or something."

"Have a good rest; you'll need it if you want to tackle whatever we find at full strength and don't worry, as soon as we find the source we'll determine the threat level and if it needs something to be done we'll call you."

Having that assurance of being called once the cause was found she bowed a thank you and made her way to the door towards her assigned sleeping quarters.

Watching and making sure that Nanoha had left the bridge Lindy turns back to her crew sorting out the data from the sensors.

"What's the status?"

The ship had been scanning the planet for a few hours now ever since they arrived; looking for the cause of the power detected a while on patrol. The crew of the Arthra had been on duty for almost a week and were close to ending their patrol until one of the sensors had a detected a surge of power on a planet not too far from where they were patrolling. Much to the crew's annoyance, they had to investigate the cause and determine if it was just worth intervening.

"We have pinpointed what seems to be a possible source of the unknown power surge," announced Rose as she had just finished compiling the data.

"Put it up on screen."

With that said a large transparent screen popped up and showed what appeared to be a large ring shaped construct of about 6.7 meters in diameter sitting on an elevated plated for about a third of a meter off the ground, sporting some sort of triangular lights on certain points around the ring. It also appeared to be covered in symbols on one side of the ring, which Lindy could assume was the front side of the ring. A few meters away, she can see some sort of device that she can assume activates the large ring.

"Hmm, what do you think it is?" Lindy asks as she studied the ring, also trying to come up with an answer.

"Not sure, I'd have to have a closer look at the thing if we want to know specifically what it is." Rose answered back. "But if I'd have to guess, I wouldn't be surprised if it was some sort of transportation device, a gate of sorts."

"I might have to agree with you there. I don't really see how that could be used as a weapon."

Just as Rose was about to dismiss the screen, she spots data on the scans that she was not expecting to be on this uninhabited planet. She quickly analyzes it to be sure and quickly reported it to Lindy.

"Ma'am, I'm getting readings on what appears to be humans on the planet. They appear to be a good 3 km west of the gate we had discovered."

"What!?" Lindy asks back as she looked at Rose, trying to comprehend what she had just announced. "What do you mean there's humans? This should be an uninhabited planet with no other life besides the wild life. Plus there were no other ships nearby when we did our initial scans."

"I don't know Ma'am, but if I had a guess on how they got here, it would be the gate we found not too long ago."

With that Lindy goes silent trying to think about what kind of advance civilization has the technology to be able to construct such a thing.

"I'm also getting readings of mass based weapons on their person."

That statement snaps Lindy out of her thoughts and quickly concluded that they're not from any sort of advanced civilization, but a lower level one that happened to discover the ring shaped object and figured out how to operate it.

Her hypothesis was proven correct when another screen appeared displaying 4 people, 3 men and 1 woman, making their way through the foliage. Each of them carrying, what little Lindy knows about mass based weapons from Earth, military rifles. Well 3 of them had guns while one of them had some sort of staff, presumably a weapon, with him. They were wearing camouflage colored outfits with matching hat or helmet and a bulletproof vest.

Looking back at the screen with the large gate like object, she saw not too far away a small vehicle, possible remote controlled, packed with plastic container bins and a few backpacks. Reprimanding herself quietly for not noticing such a small detail, she concluded that those were probably the supplies and equipment that the humans had brought with them to explore the planet.

"Ma'am, I'm also picking up really faint magic readings from what appears to be a Lost Logia somewhere between the gate and the humans."

Turning away from the screen, Lindy asks to confirm, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, the data even looks familiar but I can't remember where I've seen it."

"Cross reference it with known Lost logia signatures in the TSAB database."

"Roger."

Lindy looks at the time and sees that it had been almost an hour since she saw Nanoha leave for her room for that nap. She weighed her options, wondering if she should go retrieve the Lost Logia or call on Nanoha. Lindy knows that she wouldn't be suited for retrieval considering her specialty in magic being mostly limited support spells. She had also wished that her adopted daughter, Fate T. Harlaown, was stationed along with the patrol, but she was on an assignment for the past few weeks already.

She also doubts that she can call for aid from her son, Chrono Harlaown, because he is currently busy with an assignment to break up a war on Administered World #54 and settle a peace agreement. Plus he was too concerned about his pregnant wife, Amy Limietta now Amy Harlaown, who is due soon to give birth to twins and is waiting patiently in the hospital. Sighing, Lindy made her choice.

After composing herself, she establishes a connection to Nanoha's sleeping quarter, "Nanoha, sorry for disturbing your nap, but we seem to have found the cause and a possible Lost Logia."

Still a bit groggy Nanoha responds, "Really? Ok, I'll head to the bridge as soon as I'm fully awake and dressed."

"Roger that. I'll also get someone to send you a report of what had transpired while you were resting."

"Okaaay," Nonaha answered a bit more awake but still sleepy before closing the connection.

Lindy turns her attention back to a screen displaying a map of the small area of interest, only to see that the humans are slowly making their way back to the gate.

"Admiral." Rose calls out, with a tinge of shock in her voice, trying to get her superior's attention.

"Yes?"

"While cross referencing the signature, I just remembered where I'd seen such readings. It was 6 years ago, it's a Jewel Seed!"

"Really?" Lindy responds in shock and disbelief.

"Yes, the result of the cross referencing even tells me it's a Jewel Seed."

"But that's impossible. The last nine of the Jewel Seeds were in Precia's possession when she fell into imaginary space. Nothing could have survived in there."

"Either it got lucky or our concept of imaginary space isn't as accurate as we thought."

"...Probably."

While ponder on their next form of action, Lindy hears the door behind her open and close. She turns around to find Nanoha fully awake, dressed in her tactical officer uniform, and ready for action.

"What's this I hear about a Lost Logia?" Nanoha inquires.

"We seem to have come across a Jewel Seed."

"What? But I thought they had ceased to exist when they fell into imaginary space."

"We thought so too, until now."

"Well let's just go down and get it. What's the hold up?" Nanoha asks slightly confused.

"We're not sure what effects being in imaginary space would have on the Jewel Seed. For all we know it might have been super charged, giving it far more power than when we last encountered it or I'm over thinking it and not much change had occurred."

Nanoha thinks it over as she contemplated Lindy's response, and then asks Rose, "Rose-san, what were the initial scans the sensors picked up when it first discovered it?"

"Initial scans showed a really faint mana signature. Faint enough that, if we weren't directing our sensors towards the humans we might have missed it all together. I knew it looked familiar until I remembered it from when I was shadowing Amy on patrol 6 years ago to get a feel for the Communication Operator position." Rose stated before going back to analyzing the incoming data while muttering, "Didn't think I would have been involved in a major incident while shadowing."

"Lindy-san, I think it would be somewhere in between your concerns. I remembered the Jewel Seeds not giving off much of a trace of energy at all until they had been activated and seeing that we had detected a faint mana signature tells me that being in imaginary space had some effect on the Jewel Seed's power."

"Hmm, you're probably right. Seeing the Jewel Seed again after all this time we had thought was forever gone made me a bit paranoid it seems."

"I don't blame you." Nanoha said as she gives Lindy a comforting and reassuring smile.

Lindy, calming down a bit from her paranoia, tries to think up their next course of action until alarms started blaring all over the ship.

"Confirmed activation of the Jewel Seed! Scans indicate that the Jewel Seed has about 50% more power than previously documented!" Rose shouts over the alarm.

"Well that answers that question. My orders?"

Lindy looks at the current screens being displayed and studied it for a good couple seconds. She can guess that the humans who were exploring had come across the Jewel Seed which caused it to activate and now they are on the run from it. Sure enough, the map indicates the humans making their way back to the gate at a faster speed with the newly activated Jewel Seed right behind them.

After taking enough time to think, she gives Nanoha her orders.

"Your priority is to secure the Jewel Seed and ensure the safety of the humans exploring the planet."

"Roger." Nanoha salutes in confirmation and acknowledgement of said orders by her commanding officer and proceeds to make her way to the teleportation array.

"Nanoha, try to see if you can get some information on the gate it possible." Lindy calls out before Nanoha makes her way out of the bridge.

"I'll try my best!" Nanoha shouts out in response.

With Nanoha going to carry out her orders, Lindy goes to sit in her chair, watching the humans running away from a golem manifested Jewel Seed while thinking to herself. 'Hopefully we can get some answers.'

* * *

A/N: I also wanted to mention that I have a few other ideas for crossover like one with Men in Black but held back on that idea for now as I wanted to write this one out first. A few others that are based on other works on this site, but I'll hold off on those so that I can finish this story and then flesh out those other story ideas so I don't go and plagiarize off of others.

I've also had a few ideas on stories for MGLN, some my own and some based off of other works.


	2. Chapter 1 - Precontact

A/N: Hi guys, I had planned for SG-1 and Nanoha to make contact in this chapter but it was getting a bit too long for my liking. So to clear that up I decided to split the chapter in 2. I also had a tough time trying to get this chapter to flow right with the pieces of events I wanted to include into this chapter and after a few rewrites I think I manage to make it flow correctly.

Because I had split this chapter in half, I'll probably have the next chapter finished in the next few days if not with a week of this upload.

Also sorry in advance for some of my future title names. I'm really horrible at naming things.

By the way, forgot to mention this in previous chapter, but as a disclaimer I do not own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha for those of you who like the English name) or Stargate SG-1.

Edit: While watching a few episodes from the earlier seasons I realized they had a small remote controlled vehicle used to transport supplies and because of that minor detail I'm going through the chapters I've published so far and editing it. Might be a minor thing to some of you but it can go a long way in a story and could potentially come back bite me in the rear.

* * *

**Encounter**

**Chapter 1 – Precontact**

Colonel Jack O'Neill is currently cursing his luck today; he was supposed to be on his day off but was pulled into a briefing before he had his foot out the door. He should have been at his cabin by now, fishing in his fishless pond, not listening to someone's nonsense. After finally killing off Hathor, one would think that you'd get a break from all this.

While tuning out most of the gibberish, Jack was still somehow able to get the gist of what was going on. At the moment, Daniel was doing a brief recap of SG-2's subsequent expeditions to an Ancient and, surprisingly, abandoned Goa'uld outposts. SG-2 had tried their best to try to find any usable equipment they can salvage but found nothing. Instead they found writings on many walls of both outposts.

'For a race of highly advanced civilization, you'd think they use a better form of documentation other than wall writings,' Jack joked in his daze.

Daniel had just finished translating a portion of the Ancients and a majority of Goa'uld writings that SG-2 had found from the two outposts. It might have been important enough for General Hammond to have called an emergency meeting but it still pissed Jack off for keeping him from his day off.

"…now from what I can gather from this section of the Ancients writing SG-2 brought back, it appears be to an observation log." Daniel finally makes his conclusion

"Observation log? Observation log of what exactly?" Hammond asks showing interest and curiosity at what Daniel had uncovered.

"A race of humans almost as advanced as the Ancients themselves and these humans were named Knights by the Ancients. The logs also have a list of a few gate addresses where the Knights were last seen."

This had grabbed Jack's attention enough to make him focus on the briefing.

"Which is how SG-2 managed to find a Goa'uld outpost before we had even started translating," Sam chimed in.

"A bit reckless if I say so myself, but I can understand their feelings to wanting to contribute some sort of effort against the Goa'uld," Hammond noted in an understanding tone.

"Majority of the Goa'uld writings, that SG-2 brought back, talk about things we already know about them except for one part that really grabbed my attention," Daniel said as he tried to both get the conversation back on topic and add a bit of suspense.

Daniel turns towards the projector as it transitioned to the next slide. What was displayed was a large slab of rock with Goa'uld writing carved deeply into the surface. Everyone in the room can tell that whatever was written into the stone was carved in great urgency and haste.

"All that was written here was 'Beware of the Knights' and below it is a partial gate address," looking around, Daniel's attention falls onto Teal'c. "Teal'c, is something the matter?"

"I do not know, Daniel Jackson, but the mere mention of the Knights incites fear from the Goa'uld within me." Teal'c said, unsure of what to make of the reaction as he placed his hand over his abdomen where the parasite in question lives.

Everyone but Jack turns to Teal'c in a look of shock, wondering what kind of civilization was brutal enough to etch such fear into a Goa'uld long after it had occurred.

Jack looks down at the report given to everyone at the beginning of the briefing, as Daniel, Sam, Hammond, now recovered from their shock, and Teal'c; speculate if these so called Knights were peaceful and if they should be sought out. Shuffling through the papers he finds what he was looking for, photos of the Goa'uld outpost. The pictures depicted large amounts of devastation to the outpost and its surroundings, involving various sizes of craters. There was even a picture of a massive crater in the far distance on the face of a mountain and it looks like whatever was shot out almost made it through to the other side.

Jack was even surprised that the mountain hadn't collapsed after all this time.

"Well, I can see why. With this much destruction anyone would shit their pants and anyone still living from that time would forever be traumatized." Jack states as a matter of fact while pointing to the photos in his folder.

Turning back into the conversation, Jack finds that Sam and Daniel were switching positions. Sam proceeds to display a star map indicating the general region where the gate addresses from both the Ancient and Goa'uld outpost pointed to. She was also speculating that the Knights might have moved on from the planet after the destruction they rained upon the Goa'uld.

"While we aren't sure if these Knights are still on the planet or if they had toned down their aggressiveness, as shown with the Goa'uld, I believe that it's still worth a try to make contact with them," Sam announced.

"So you want me to send SG-1 on a possible suicide mission where the inhabitance of the planet will try to kill upon first contact?" Hammond questioned Sam.

"Well, we have been doing this for about 2 years and most of our previous expeditions had us going in blind. I don't see how this is much different." Jack refuted

"Point taken." Hammond relented and goes silent, contemplating his options grant there weren't many. After a few seconds, minutes to a few in the room, Hammond makes his decision. "All right, I'll authorize this expedition only if you proceed with extreme caution and make your way back to the gate at the first sign that things might go south."

"I can work with that." Jack responded with a hint of excitement.

* * *

With that said General Hammond dismissed everyone and ordered them to prepare what they might need on for the expedition.

While waiting in the gate room, SG-1 stands waiting for the Stargate to open a connection and only a few feet away were some plastic container bins filled with food and equipment they might need for the expedition loaded onto a remote controlled logistics vehicle. SG-1 was suited up in their standard battle dress uniform but with camouflage instead of their standard green, a Kevlar vest, and their preferred firearm. Teal'c chose to use his Ma'Tok staff weapon as usual.

After a quick cross referencing of the gate address between the partial one from Goa'uld outpost and the few from the Ancients, Sam was able to figure out the last remaining bit of the partial address.

As the 7th chevron locked into place the all too familiar deadly vortex sprung into existence, expanding a few feet from the event horizon before settling down into a stable wormhole.

"Well, at least we know that the gate is still standing," Jack slightly relieved.

With a connection open, Hammond had decided to send in the MALP first to check if it was safe enough to send in his men. The MALP slowly made its way to the gate and past through the watery surface. After a few tense seconds of trying to establish a connection, the MALP finally sends back an image.

"Connection established General," Corporal Walter exclaimed.

"What's the status of the environment? Is SG-1 able to safely traverse the planet?" Hammond questioned in concern.

Pulling up a camera feed from the MALP everyone in the control room can see that the area around the gate is full of lush vegetation, almost as if it had been untouched by human hands for a long time.

"The area appears to be safe for the most part. Not picking up any other heat signatures on the thermal sensors," Walter relayed to Hammond.

"Air comp?"

"78% nitrogen and 20% oxygen with extremely trace amounts of argon, carbon dioxide, neon, helium, and hydrogen. Air is breathable with little contaminates."

Hammond, still a bit unsure of about this expedition, finally gives the go ahead.

"All right SG-1, there is no immediate danger as you exit the gate and the environment is safe for humans. You are clear to go."

"Roger that, General," Jack responds and then turns to his team. "All right people load 'em up and let's move out!"

Jack and Teal'c started moving towards the gate first, followed by Daniel, and Sam who was controlling the logistics vehicle up to and through the event horizon towards their destination.

After a few seconds of radio silence, Jack gives the go ahead to cut the connection and reminded them that they'll reopen the gate to send back the MALP. Not too long after closing the gate, alarms go off signaling an incoming wormhole. Even though they know that it's SG-1 sending back the MALP, they still have to follow protocol and was about to close the iris until they had just received Jack's GDO signal. After confirming, they kept the iris open and the MALP soon comes rolling out of the Stargate.

"Be safe out there," Hammond said over the radio before the connection closed.

* * *

A/N: Well that about does it for this chapter and thanks for waiting. I had a bit of a tough time getting the events to lead up to their expedition to how I wanted it, resulting in me having to rewrite parts of the story. I had planned to give more lines to Teal'c but after the rewrite I couldn't find a good place to do it so. Another thing, I'm like Jack in the show, like how when listening to technological stuff by Sam and some by Daniel it just goes in one ear and out the other. Must be why I had such a hard time in physics. Even with that I'll try my best to put in Sam's techno babble as best as I can.

Though to be honest I'll probably get some reference from the other SG-1/MGLN crossover or just straight up rip it off.

Also I see that I made a big mistake about SG-1's army clothes. I don't know why but I had made it camouflage instead of their standard green color. Don't think I'll be editing that out but I will make that correct once I have them back at SGC.

Another thing, because of how long the Stargate series is I probably won't be going through each of the event of both series in this crossover. I'll most likely write up to a certain point of the series and try to make an ending of it. Might not be a proper ending like some of you would like but will at least be an ending.

Again if there are parts of this chapter that doesn't make sense send me a PM me on the error so I can attempt to correct or clarify it as best as I can.


	3. Chapter 2 - Contact

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I had to take my time with this one to ensure that the time frame matched up with the rest of my story. I would have published it last night but I had wanted to go over it once more and iron out some kinks I found. Again If you guys find any inconsistencies or errors along the way let me know by reviewing or PMing me. I even found a few errors myself as I was about to upload and doing last minute editing.

By the way, here are some dialogue indicators for a small bit of this chapter:

"Dialogue" – Spoken in English

"**Dialogue**" – Device

"_Dialogue_" – Spoken in Japanese

Disclaimer: I don't own neither of these series.

* * *

**Encounter**

**Chapter 2 - Contact**

When the Stargate's connection was closed, after sending the MALP back through the gate, Jack turned around to get a better look at their environment. He didn't see much with the vegetation being in the way but there was still a good amount of light passing through the top of the trees allowing for ample visibility. Turning around he can see that surrounding the Stargate were six large spike pillars mostly covered in overgrown vines. He could tell that it was a spiked pillar because, while five of them were partially destroyed, one of them was still left standing.

Jack, finished with his initial assessment of the surroundings, started giving out orders.

"Okay people, let's get started. Teal'c, Sam, and I will secure the perimeter. Daniel, see what you can make of the pillars. We'll reconvene in an hour and discuss any sort of findings. Not sure if we'll find anything but we have tents and a couple days worth of food so that gives us enough time to find someone or something during our stay," Jack ordered.

Having gotten his task, Daniel rummages around his bag for a moment, pulling out a pen and a notebook to record his findings. He then proceeds towards the pillar left standing and starts ripping the vines off with a bit of effort. After ripping the vines off, he find that the writings on the pillar were worn out but still pristine enough that one can guess that it was carved not too long ago. Daniel speculated that the vines must have protected the pillar from the wind and rain over the years.

While Daniel was busying himself with the pillars, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c moved a couple meters away from the clearing to get a better sense of the surroundings and verify that there were no possible enemies around or wild animals to harm the team or the supplies.

After half an hour Teal'c had met up with Jack as they were patrolling the area.

"So Teal'c, what to you make of this place?" Jack asks.

"I do not know, O'Neill. There are usually signs indicating that there is civilization nearby such as the cutting of wood or a path that is frequently walked upon but I see none of that."

"Hmm… it could be that the humans that were brought here moved some place farther to get away from the battle around the gate."

"It is possible. It could also be possible that the Knights had taken the humans with them."

"Also possible…"

Ending the short conversation, Jack and Teal'c separated and continued to check the surroundings more before reconvening.

* * *

When the hour was up, SG-1 had gathered between the gate and the DHD as their meeting place to discuss anything they find whether big or small. After gathering around into a circle, Jack wants to address the elephant in the room first before discussing anything else.

"So Daniel, find anything useful?" Jack asked Daniel to start off the reporting session.

"Not much that we already don't know. It was mostly just dialogue about the Goa'uld being your god and savior and that you should worship us like the small mortal beings that they are."

"Well ain't that pleasant." Jack joked sarcastically.

"I did, however, find something interesting," Daniel pauses to gather his thoughts before continuing. "On one of the fallen pillars, possibly written by one of the colonists brought to seed this planet, it documents a battle between the Gods that brought them here and the Knights that came down from the heavens in giant ships. I think this place might have been the Goa'uld's last line of defense on this planet before retreating through the gate."

"Wow, they must have taken quite a beating," Jack says enjoying the thought Goa'uld forces running away with their tails between their legs.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreeing with Jack.

"Other than that, there's not much else about the Knights or the battle that occurred here."

After Daniel was finished with reporting his findings about the pillar, Sam speaks up.

"Sir, I'm not sure if this is relevant but I did find something curious as I was scoping out the area behind the Stargate," Sam interjects trying to make her findings known.

"Well, what did you find for this show and tell?" Jack questioned turning his attention to Sam.

Chucking a bit at the joke, Sam fishes out several worn out shell casings from her pockets. "I had found these while I was checking for danger when something shining caught my eye and sure enough, I found these shell casings. I found a lot more in the area when I shifted the soil around."

"And they are relevant how?"

"You would think that for an advanced civilization they wouldn't require such weapons any more. Also taking a closer look at these casings," Sam points at the walls of the metal cylinder. "If this is used in their version of our firearms then the metal that supposedly keeps explosion contained are way too thin resulting in a really horrible misfire for both the weapon and the user."

Jack takes one of the casings to see if what Sam is saying to be true. And true enough, Sam was right. Even with the rust and corrosion on the casing, Jack can see that the metal was too thin for this kind of caliber.

"I had even asked Teal'c about it when we met up a couple minutes ago and he agreed despite his limited knowledge of our firearms," Sam noted but quickly realizes what she had just said and apologized "Uh, sorry Teal'c no offense."

"None taken, Samantha Carter," Teal'c responded.

"Could it be possible that they were using something else in place of gunpowder?"

"It's possible but I would need to find an unused one to be sure."

"Well, we'll keep an eye out then."

Jack, ending the topic, proceeds to report on what we had found during his sweep of the perimeter, or a lack of.

"Well from what Teal'c and I could tell when we met up for a bit earlier there might not be any form of civilization here on the account of a lack of dirt paths and deforestation."

"Could it be that they moved?" Daniel asked

"That's what we guessed too. It might even be possible the Knights took the colonists with them for whatever reason."

"Well, we won't know for sure unless we go find out ourselves and we have a couple of days to find some clues." Sam says trying to be optimistic.

"Yes we do and we're burning day light! For now we'll head west for about 3 kilometers, rest, and if we don't find anything we'll head back to the gate and try again tomorrow," Jack ordered as he looked up and speculated that they might have a couple of hours left in the day before night falls.

"How long have we been walking?" Jack asks through his slightly labored breathes.

Checking the time Sam answered, "We've been walking about an hour and a half now, Sir, and I think we've traveled roughly 3 kilometers. I can't say for sure."

"O'Neill, I believe we should head back. Night is approaching soon."

Looking up, Jack starts to see a tinge of orange in the still blue sky. "Ok, let's turn back. We haven't found anything this far and I doubt we'll find anything soon. Plus I'm a tad worried that one of the wildlife will get into our food supplies. Teal'c, think you can lead us back the way we came?"

"I believe so, O'Neill," Teal,c responds with a hint of confidence.

With that said, SG-1 turned back towards the gate with Teal'c in the lead and Jack bringing up the rear.

* * *

After a good hour had past into their trek back to the gate, Jack notices something shining at him from somewhere in his leftward direction.

"Hey wait, I think I might have found something." Jack called out to the rest of SG-1 who were still making their way back to the gate.

Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel all stopped and turned to see Jack making his way towards whatever he had found.

"Careful Jack, you don't know what you might find." Daniel cautioned.

"I know what I'm doing, Daniel."

Jack walks about four meters before bending down to pick up, what he found surprising, a blue diamond shaped jewel with rounded points. Holding it up to the light he can see that the color deepens near the center.

"Well ain't that interesting."

"What did you find?" Daniel called out curious about the small object in Jack hand.

"Uh, some sort of jewel, I suppose," Jack responds as he makes his way back to the group.

"Careful with how you handle it. Something bad could happen," Sam warned.

"I'm being as careful as I can be Sam."

Getting back to the group, everyone gathered around to get a better look at the jewel Jack had found.

"It looks like a jewel you'd find in a jewelry shop or a cheap toy shop seeing the size of the thing," Daniel noted.

"Hmm… does anyone else see the red in the center?" Sam questions out loud while raising a hand to touch the jewel.

Before anyone could answer, Sam's finger makes contact with the large jewel. As soon as she touched it, a wave of light bursts out of the jewel throwing all of SG-1 backwards. Quickly getting their bearings back, they see a massive blue pillar of light shooting up into the sky with the blue jewel in the same position where Jack was holding it.

Reconvening after the burst of energy, Jack asked aloud, "What's going on?" Looking for any sort of answer as to explain what was happening in front of them.

"I don't know, Sir, but I think it's releasing energy of some kind." Sam hazarded a guess.

"Energy?" Jack looks at Sam, "I hope it's not some kind of radiation."

"Horrible time to make a joke, Jack." Daniel says unamused.

"Something is happening." Teal'c called out.

Turning their attention back to the pillar of light, they see the dirt around the pillar beginning to rise and converge on the jewel. SG-1 started backing up as more and more dirt, wood, and rocks joins the growing mass. Finally the mass takes the form of a golem one would see in a videogame. It was almost 4 meters tall, with dirt making up the majority of its body mass, and wood and stone poking in various spots all over its body. Luckily the golem's front was facing away them.

"I believe it is best that we start moving." Teal'c spoke in a quiet voice.

Everyone being in a silent agree cautiously make their way back to the gate, trying to get the golem's attention. Unfortunately luck was not on their side today.

While moving away from the golem, Daniel inadvertently stepped on a dry branch causing an audible snap. SG-1 froze in their tracks as the golem slowly turned around. All they saw on the golem's face was two red lights that represented the things eyes before it let out a massive roar.

Officially scared out of their pants, they bolted back to the gate, As they ran, they occasionally turn back to open fire at the golem, hoping that it would hinder or slow it down as much as possible. Sadly it was not the case. The golem was a being made of dirt, wood, and stone, meaning that it does not have a nervous system like living beings do. Because of that it does not feel pain and SG-1's barrage of bullets and energy blasts did little to hinder its rampage.

SG-1 was weaving through the trees, doing their best to avoid a direct hit from the golem. With lady luck finally smiling down on them in the form of a big hole that none of SG-1 fell into. The golem on the other hand was not so fortunate.

The golem's leg had stomped into the hole, resulting in it falling down and breaking its leg. SG-1 paused in their retreat to see what had happened. They saw the golem flat on the ground still moving with one of its legs missing.

Before they could say anything, they were shocked to see the dirt around the missing leg start to move. Realizing that it can regenerate, SG-1 started moving again.

Finally making it back to the gate, Teal'c starts dialing the Earth's address. The gate light up and starts spinning slowly entering the address. Jack cursed at how slow the gate it when dialing when they needed to get out quickly. As the 4rd chevron was locked, the golem came bursting out of the forest looking for the four members of SG-1. It turned towards the gate as if sensing a surge of power building up for some purpose.

Running on pure instinct, the golem slams its fists together fusing them and raised it over its head. Seeing that it's going to do some sort of attack at the gate, SG-1 open fire with everything they had to stop it from destroying the gate. As the 5th chevron locked into place the golem slams down its fused fist onto the ground, sending a concentrated shockwave of energy towards the gate. The attack sped towards the still dialing gate cracking the ground as if something was burrowing through the ground; the attack quickly destroyed the DHD and in a matter of milliseconds hit the gate off the platform it sat upon.

SG-1 stared in horror off to one side of the now destroyed DHD as the Stargate stopped dialing because it had lost connection to its power source. They were is such shock that they didn't hear the golem approach until it was just a meter away from them with a fist raised high in the air.

Their final thoughts rushing through their mind as this was their apparent end, all of SG-1 closed their eyes to wait for their impending death.

"**Protection**."

While waiting for their deaths, a female mechanized voice was heard in front of them followed by a loud boom from above. Unsure of what was going on, they all opened their eyes to another shocking sight.

In between them and the golem was a young girl of about 15 years of age, her hair was in twin tails with white ribbons, she was dressed in white a uniform, a white waist cape, blue trimmings throughout her attire, occasional black and gold, red jewels dot her uniform in various places, white stockings with black top, and white shoes with blue trimming and a gold plate.

In her right hand was a white body staff with pink on both ends, a golden semi-circle with a horn like protrusion on the top end, a large red jewel within the semi-circle, two other protrusions on the bottom rear of the semi-circle, a magazine inserted into the pink end near the head, and a gold plating on other side of the magazine. In her left was a pulse of pink energy expanding from her hand as the center and on the other side of the supposed shield was the fist of their impending death.

"_Sorry for the wait, I would have been here sooner but someone botched the teleportation coordinates_." The mysterious girl said trying to reassure SG-1's safety.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain communications operator was yelling that she had the coordinates correct and was not sure what had cause the major error.

* * *

A/N: And I think I'll end it here. You can pretty much guess how I'm gonna start off the next chapter by the cliffhanger. I think I'll make an attempt as to why Nanoha was teleported way off in another location so watch out for that.

Also I had tried to add in a silly scene at the end there.


	4. Chapter 3 - Communication

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. This chapter had given me a bit of trouble as I had to rewrite the battle with the golem a few times and make it so that it actually put up a fight rather than just being mowed down like most of Nanoha's enemies.

Also I wanted to let you know that I had started working recently so I'll have to find time in between working and down time to progress with the story. Don't worry; I won't be dropping this story anytime soon. It will just take me a longer time to write out now chapters as the new job has me working over time because I joined them when they were restructuring, something about a change in management.

bloodredmoon22 – I had thought about your question about using telepathy for them to communicate but found some problems with it and with those flaws I found a way to incorporate some of it into the story. It was pretty good question and made me think a bit but over all I went with what I put into the story.

Just like last chapter:

"Dialogue" – Spoken in English  
"_Dialogue_" – spoken in Japanese  
"**Dialogue**" – Device  
'_Dialogue_' – Spoken with telepathy  
'_**Dialogue**_' – Device spoken with telepathy

Also looks like this chapter will be a bit of a long one.

* * *

**Encounter**

**Chapter 3 – Communication**

'Holding up this thing's attack is almost like holding up a collapsing two story house.' Nanoha thought while putting in a bit of effort holding back the golem's fused fists.

"**Barrier burst**"

Raising Heart announced as the barrier holding the golem's fists in place explodes outwards, destroying its arms in the process. While the explosion was only enough to destroy the golem's arms, it still pushed the construct back a couple of steps with the resulting shockwave.

The golem roars out in anger at the lost of its limbs. The eyes begin to shine as the dirt around the golem's leg starts moving and rising up, attempting to restore its lost arms.

"_As if I'd let you!_" Nanoha called out willing several pink orbs into existence.

"**Divine Shooter**"

"_Shoot!_" Nanoha commands as a barrage of pink energy beams bombards the golem.

Nanoha takes flight as she was still bombarding the golem so that she can avoid the small groups of humans getting caught in the crossfire.

The golem manages to recover a good portion of its arms, while still under fire, to gather a large chunk on dirt and rock, compressing it, and throwing it at the flying young girl firing pink beams. Nanoha being the natural flier that she is dodges the large dirt ball with little effort.

After the golem's failed attempt at an attack crashed somewhere behind Nanoha, she landed on a magic circle in midair, pointed her staff at the golem, and prepared to fire the improved spell, divine shooter, that she couldn't cast nor control while moving.

"**Axel Shooter**" Raising Heart calls out as 20 beams shoots out and curves towards its target.

The golem being unprepared for the return fire was pelted by all 20 shots causing an explosion of dust to cover it. When much of the dust had settled, the golem was cracked and broken in various places. It shifted sluggishly into a defensive position so it can focus its energy into regeneration. It even had enough power to generate a shield to give it more protection.

'Almost like that tree monster 6 years ago.' Nanoha chuckled before focusing on her next plan of attack so she can end this end this quicker.

Nanoha ceases her attack after seeing that her attacks have little effect to the shield and wills Raising Heart into cannon mode. The staff's semi-circular head morphs into an asymmetrical spear head and a firing grip folds out.

Gripping the handle, three wings springs out from behind the staffs head and Nanoha begins charging her signature spell. A magic circle expands under Nanoha's feet as energy begins gathering at the tip of Raising Heart contained within a thin magic cylinder.

'It's been a long time since I've used the sealing function.' Nanoha reminisces as she feels her spell gets closer to full charge.

"**Divine**..." Raising Heart calls out mere moments before the spell was finished charging.

"…_Buster!_" Nanoha finishes as she pulled the trigger letting loose the large amount of built up energy straight towards the sitting duck of a golem.

Once the beam made contact with the barrier, the pink blast took little effort shattering it and proceeded to engulf the golem's entire upper body. The golem lets out a final roar as it could feel itself disintegrating within the blast.

When the spell died down, Raising Heart opened its two steam vents to release the built up heat generated by the spell then morphs back into its axel form. Nanoha looked over at the remains of the golem, what was left in the place of the golem was a pile of dirt which were its legs and a floating blue jewel that she found nostalgic.

Knowing the procedure to contain the Jewel seed, Nanoha approached the flaoting jewel and brought her staff near it. The Jewel Seed slowly drifted towards the head of the staff before glowing and shooting into the red orb.

"**Receipt #18**"

Finally being able to relax from the battle, Nanoha takes a small reprieve before remembering that there are other people around with her. Looking around she spots them still sitting on the ground with looks of shock and awe plastered on their faces.

The four humans broke out of their shocked state as Nanoha began walking towards them. Still unsure of what was going on; three of them armed themselves holding up their respective weapons on their person, ready to shoot.

Nanoha knows that her barrier jacket can with stand the onslaught of bullets but she wasn't going to take that chance and had Raising Heart ready to deploy a shield in case the humans started shooting. Stopping at a good distance away from the humans, Nanoha can make out their weapons which consist of 2 rifles and some sort of staff weapon.

With both parties just staring at each other, Nanoha tries to break the silence with a simple greeting.

"_Hello, may I ask for you names?_"

Seeing them twitch at the sudden greeting, Nanoha was glad that they didn't open fire and in turn cause her to open fire as well. 'Heaven knows how that usually ends.' Nanoha internally chuckles as she thinks back to how she made most of her friends.

"Daniel, what's she saying?" the man with the graying hair spoke first not taking his eyes off Nanoha.

"I'm not sure, but it sounds almost like Japanese," the young man with short dark brown hair spoke in response to the first man's question.

"Well can you tell us what she is saying before she disintegrates us like she did with that thing!?"

"I don't think she would, seeing that she actually saved us from whatever that thing was."

'Could they be...?' Nanoha thought to herself as she starts to think that these humans might be speaking in English.

With the limited knowledge of English that Nanoha knows, wishing she had spent more time learning English, and their body language she can tell that they perceive her to be potentially hostile to them.

'_Raising Heart, return to standby and maintain barrier jacket._'

Taking a chance she returned Raising Heart into its standby form and then raises her hands up into an "L" shape like in some of those American shows involving police showing that she means them no harm. Though she still had a barrier spell ready just in case they didn't understand her gesture and start shooting.

A bit spooked by the disappearance of the staff, the humans were still clearly on guard but less tense which was a bit of progress.

"_I mean you no harm. I just want to ask for your names and your purpose on this planet._" Nanoha spoke slowly while lowering her arms back to her sides. She also sees that the man with the short brown hair seems to recognize her language and attempts to translate and relay what was said to his friends.

"Uh… I think she's saying that she means us no harm and wants to know who we are and why we're here," the young man relayed back to his friends.

After the short exchange, they all went back to staring at each other not moving an inch. Nanoha tried thinking of other methods on communications that don't involve a translator because she quickly understood that the young man was slightly rusty with his Japanese. Wanting to try another attempt at communication she uses a communication spell learned by every mage, telepathy.

'_Can you understand me now?_' Nanoha spoke with telepathy to test the waters.

Hearing the sudden words in their minds the group of humans turned towards different directions searching for possible enemies that might be in the immediate area. But after a few seconds of looking around and Nanoha's slight giggling, they quickly figured out that it was her that spoke.

"How… how is that even possible?" the only female in the group spoke up trying to understand how such a thing as telepathy can be possible.

"I do not know, Samantha Carter, but if the Goa'uld ever figure out a way to breed such ability they would be an even greater foe." Said the dark skinned man with a golden tattoo on his forehead.

Still unsure of what they said Nanoha still got the gist of what was said from the bits and pieces of English she understood and gave them an answer to the female's question.

'_Telepathy is one of the many basic spell learned for any mage._' Nanoha spoke to them again but instantly figures out that using telepathy was not a good method as it is just one way communication and requires her to know English to be able to have a proper conversation.

A bit shocked that the female had gotten an answer, she started mumbling low enough that only her friends could hear her wondering about how such a thing was impossible and thinking of a way for it to be possible as it had just occurred right in front of them.

Nanoha could sense that the tension in the air had lowered significantly enough from the way the four humans were talking to each other. After pondering a bit more, Nanoha remembers that every device is equipped with a translation program and that the TSAB had long since integrated every known language from non-administered planet #97, planet Earth as she knows it.

'_Raising Heart can you start up the translation program please?_' Nanoha directed the telepathic message to her device as to not scare the humans by having the device in its axel form.

'_**Alright, my Master.**_' Raising Heart responded similarly.

After giving it a few seconds to boot up, Raising Heart notified Nanoha through telepathy that the translation program is up and running.

"Sorry, let's try this once more. I am Captain Nanoha Takamachi of the TSAB 2nd airforce. May I ask for your names and purpose on this planet?"

The humans were once again surprised at the suddenness at being able to communicate quickly gather themselves as the graying haired man started the introductions albeit still cautious.

"I am Colonel Jack O'Neill leader of this task force known as SG-1," Jack introduces himself, "this is Captain Samantha Carter," he gestures to the blond female on his left, "that's doctor Daniel Jackson," pointed towards the short brown haired man behind them with his thumb," and that's Teal'c." gesturing towards the bark skinned man with the golden tattoo on his forehead.

"We are an exploration team from a planet named Earth traveling through the Stargate," pointing towards the fallen ring on the ground, "to other planets searching for any possible technology that may help us in our efforts to defeat parasitic race known as the Goa'uld." Jack stated after the introductions.

Hearing that the humans were from Earth was a shock to Nanoha. From what little she knew about the United States, taking a wild guess that that is where they're from was that they couldn't have such technology to be able to build such a thing. Unless they had found the so called Stargate buried somewhere and figured out how to operate it. She also decided to keep that she was also from Earth a secret for now.

"Is that thing on the ground there the Stargate that you speak of?" Nanoha asks pointing at the fallen ring shaped construct lying not too far from them.

"Well yes, it is and while we almost had gotten off on the wrong foot there, I would also like to thank you for… saving our butts there."

"Well let's be glad that we didn't have to resort to shooting at each other." Nanoha responded with a smile. "So, what was your purpose here on this uninhabited planet?"

"Ex… excuse me? Uninhabited planet?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, this planet had been uninhabited for a very long time now. Not too sure of what had become of the inhabitants though."

"We were following clues left behind in an outpost by a race we call the Ancients long ago about a race they named the Knights. We had come to this planet because this was their last known location before there was any other information was recorded about them." Sam responded to Nanoha's question.

"And we had decided come to this planet because we had found evidence of a battle fought at a Goa'uld outpost found on another planet and a message that forbid any entry to this planet or more specifically this region of this galaxy." Daniel further noted.

"Interesting, and what are these Goa'uld that you speak of?"

"They are a race of false gods that have enslaved many races." Teacl'c spoke up with a hint of malice in his tone.

Nanoha was shocked to hear such atrocity happening on many worlds, "And for how long has this been going on?"

"It's been going on for about 10,000 years from what we know of them." Daniel responded

"Indeed."

Even more at the length of time the atrocity had been going on.

"And you were hoping to find these Knights give you aid to fight these Goa'uld?"

"Well we were hoping if we could find some sort of lost technology from them that we can use against the Goa'uld but after what we've seen on this planet, I don't think we'll find much." Sam said a bit dejectedly.

"And since we won't be finding much we have to head back to Earth empty handed." Jack declared agreeing with Sam turning towards the Stargate. "But we might need to do something about that first."

Everyone of SG-1 agreed after turning around to see the Stargate just lying on the ground.

"Would you like some assistance?"

Sam turning to Nanoha responded, "Yes, if possible but even with your help we might not even be able to get it standing."

"Whoever said it was just me?" Nanoha smiled as she sent a request through Raising Heart to the Arthra requesting backup.

Sam stared at Nanoha for a few seconds not sure as to what she meant by that, until a glow of light came into existence not too far from where they stood. A moment goes by before a group of people dressing in some sort of uniform materialized from the glowing spinning white circle.

"Captain, you requested assistance?" spoke the leader of the group as he also saluted a higher ranked officer and the Ace of Aces.

Returning the salute, Nanoha turns back to Sam, "Will this be enough?"

Just gawking at the new arrivals Sam manages to let out a response, "Probably."

Hearing that, Nanoha starts giving out orders to the group of 5 soldiers sent to aid her. A few she knows that can use magic just right for this particular job.

* * *

A/N: Another bit I was having trouble with, the interaction between SG-1 and Nanoha. I had a bit of difficulty with getting the conversation and interaction between them to flow correctly and overall I feel like I did a good enough job for someone who has never written a story before. Also I had tried to indicate who was speaking with the bit of description after the dialogue. Sorry if some of it was a bit annoying.

And with this I have completed chapter 3, if you have some tips about how I could have improved the interactions between SG-1 and Nanoha, review or PM me and I'll try my best to edit it when I get the free time outside of work.

Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter.


End file.
